marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victoria Hand (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Victoria Hand | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , ; formerly , assistant to Norman Osborn | Relatives = unnamed mother and father | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion; formerly Avengers Tower, S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (with dyed red streak) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Currently serves as liaison and coordinator of the New Avengers; formerly H.A.M.M.E.R triple agent, deputy director of H.A.M.M.E.R., assistant to Norman Osborn, S.H.I.E.L.D. business affairs operative (accountant) | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = United States of America | Creators = Matt Fraction; Salvador Larroca | First = Invincible Iron Man #8 | Last = | HistoryText = Three years before the Skrull Invasion, Victoria was an accountant for S.H.I.E.L.D., who was in a relationship with another agent named Isabelle. Victoria was determined to send a letter informing Director Nick Fury how he was mishandling the War on Terror. Isabelle implored Victoria not to send the letter but Victoria did anyways and was transferred immediately to Portland, Oregon. As a result, Isabelle, furious that she did not listen to her, ended their relationship. In the aftermath of the Secret Invasion, Norman Osborn rose to power and picked Victoria as his deputy director for her hawkish positions regarding anti-terrorism. When Norman transformed S.H.I.E.L.D. into H.A.M.M.E.R. Victoria was immediately tasked with ferreting out any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents loyal to Nick Fury, Tony Stark, or Captain America. However, she was unable to eliminate everyone, as a number of double agents were working for Fury. When she asked what "H.A.M.M.E.R." stood for, Osborn told her to think up something for the acronym. Victoria was witness to all the illegal and unethical dealings that Osborn was doing, like shooting down a plane to see how powerful Pepper Potts's suit was, conspiring with criminals like Doctor Doom for personal power, defrauding the American administration, etc. She remained loyal to Osborn, knowing that eventually he would give in to his madness, especially since he hadn't slept since his rise to power. Eventually, Osborn's descent into madness culminated in the Siege of Asgard. Hand was onboard the Helicarrier for the entire duration of the assault, including the Air Force's attack on the ship, the fall of Asgard and the emergence of the Void. She abandoned ship when Iron Man took control of the Helicarrier to use it against the Void, before being arrested. However, Steve Rogers, who had replaced Osborn as America's top cop, reassigned her to assisting Luke Cage's New Avengers, but also working secretly for H.A.M.M.E.R., providing them with info to take advantage from the Avengers.New Avengers Vol 2 19 She did nothing to dispel the New Avengers' suspicion and dislike of her, since it made her cover as a mistrusted and disgruntled employee more convincing. After the New Avengers returned from a failed mission in Miami, Victoria revealed to the group that she was in contact with H.A.M.M.E.R. at Steve Rogers' request -- a triple agent pretending to be Osborn's double agent. | Powers = | Abilities = Standard S.H.I.E.L.D. training | Strength = The regular strength of a woman with regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Standard S.H.I.E.L.D./H.A.M.M.E.R. equipment | Transportation = Quinjet | Weapons = Standard S.H.I.E.L.D./H.A.M.M.E.R. weaponry | Notes = * Chronologically, she appears first in . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gay Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters With No Powers Category:Sega - Captain America